I'll Be
by Megan-16-16
Summary: Sara turns to Nick after being shot down by Grissom again. Grissom Sara angst, Snickers fluff, YoBling,Sophia evilness, Grissom & Sophia OOC... Previosly La Rosa Rouge COMPLETE!
1. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters or the show CSI. This prose is merely a way to express my creativity and practise my writing.But people, Creativity is always better than Copying.

A/N: Second C2. More chapters coming soon. What do you think so far? Love to hear from you;)

Sara walked sulkingly into the break room. There sat Greg, who was completely wrapped up in the 'Teen People' magazine, with a shirtless Usher on the front."Fine literature you got there, huh Greg?" remarked Nick as the level-3 CSI prepared a cup of cofee."Hey, Usher is so hot right now!" replied Greg, looking up. He spotted Sara, who was attempting to ignore them. "Sara, do you think Usher or Nick is hotter?" "Why don't you two just grow up!" she snapped. "Well, look who woke up on the right side of the bed today!"Nick said sarcastically. It was obvious that she was pissed off, probobly at Grissom again.

Sophia Curtis entered the smiling, as usual. "Hey, Nick!" She said enthusiastically." Are you joing us for the evening?" "Uh, ya" He replied, "I heard you guys were short-handed, so Cath let me pull a double. Besides, I have'nt worked with Greggo for a while." "Yes, we have a backload of about 150!" Sophia remarked."Gris should be here soon."

In walked the cause of Sara's anger,Gil Grissom.Her eyes flashed an extra shade of hate. "Assignments!" He said." Greg and Sara, you have a 419 in Henderson. Suspicious circs. Nick, who is joining night shift for today, will assist you. Sophia and I have a double homicide. Let's get going people!" Sara avoided eye contact with Grissom, but Nick could tell she was angry with being put aside, onto the easier case. Grissom looked as if he did'nt notice that his ex-favourite CSI looked as if she would love to put a bullet through his head.

Sara knew that he had put her aside on purpose. He wanted to be with _her. _Sophia Curtis. Ever since Grissom had met Sophia, he had been fastinated and smitten with her. He began to ignore Sara, always choosing to work with Sophia. To Sara, she was an evil, evil person. She had stolen the feeble relationship between Sara and Grissom. Grissom had turned Sara down when she invited him to dinner, and she had heard him tell Dr. Lurie that even though he loved a special girl he worked with, she was just not worth the risk, several months ago. She had felt hurt and unwanted, but she soon got over it, content with the thought that no one would have him. But, then when Sophia came along, _He asked Sophia to dinner! And she went!_ That had hurt her the most. She had cried reletlessly for a few days before returning to work. Even though it was obvious, even to Sara, that he was not interested in her, she still half-hoped he would start to love her. However, after he had blown her off again that morning as she asked him to go out with her, she began to realize it would never happen.

Nick watched Sara as she processed the scene. She still appeared angry, although much less than at the beggining of shift. "Hey, Sara!" he called. She turned to him sourly. He walked towards her, and she began to busy herself again with photographing the scene. "What?" she said angrily." What happened this morning? Why are you so angry?" He interrogated her. "Nothing!" She replied. "Come on, Sara. You looked as if you wanted to strangle Gris!" He said annoyingly. "I...I...I asked him if he would like to go out to dinner after shift. He said no, and that he was not interested in me. Then Sophia came by, and the bastard asked her out. Right in front of me!" Nick immidiately went to give her a hug, as a few tears trickled out onto her cheek.

After several minutes, he released her. She fought back several more tears, and returned to her camera. "Sara, how about you and I go out?" Nick said tentavily.Sara turned to stare at him. "We could go to a really fancy resturant.A vegetarian resturant. Grissom will probobly take Sophia to some bug farm, anyway." Nick continued. Sara emmited a small giggle at the thought of eating bugs with Grissom. "Grissom doe'snt know anything. You don't deserve to be treated like this." He said. Sara thought for a minute, then replied. "Okay, Nicky. I have'nt spent time with you for ages!"

Nick returned to his work. He wondered why he had'nt asked her out before. She was beautiful, and they had flirted a lot, in the first year. _Oh, Yeah. Grissom. _That's why he hadn't asked her out. She had been so obviously smitten with Grissom, but he never seemed to notice. _The man must be blind! _Thought Nick._Sara was great! She was beautiful, and fun. How on earth could Grissom turn her down? She had been so desperate that she had to ask him out!_

After leaving the scene, Nick flipped through the yellow pages, hoping to find a good resturant. He must have looked through over 100 ads, when in walked Warrick. "Hey, Nicky!" Warrick said. He glanced over the page of the big book, and looked at Nick. "Hot date, Stokes?" Warrick asked slyly." Um...Yah. I asked Sara out." Nick replied calmly. "What? Sara?" Warrick said, suprised.

"Yep" Nick said slowly. "And she said yes?" Warrick asked incrediously. "Yep" Nick said again. Warrick was amazed. As far as he knew, Sara was still set on Grissom, although the supervisor never seemed interested in her.

"So, where are you taking her?" Warrick asked after several minutes. "I'm not sure..." Nick said."Well, how about La Rosa Rouge?" Warrick suggested. "La Rosa Rouge?" Nick asked blankly. "Ya..It's out near Lake Mead, pretty fancy, not too many people. Plus, there's lots of vegetarian meals. My lady Tina loved it. A little pricy though." Explained Warrick. Nick looked won over. "Okay...So, do I just walk in?" He asked. "No, man. You gotta make a reservation." Warrick replied smartly. "Oh..." Nick said, catching on.

Sara was sitting in the break room when her phone began to ring. "Sidle" She answered. "Hey, Sara. What time do you want to meet me at?" Nick said quickly on the other end. "Uh...7 pm okay?" She asked. "Sure!" Nick replied. " We can sleep,get ready, have dinner, and have you back in time for shift!" Nick said, planning out the evening." Okay, Great!" Sara said brightly." See you later!" Then Sara began to wonder what she was going to wear. She pulled out her cell phone again and dialed Nick." Hello again!" He answered." Hey..I was just wondering.. Where are we going?" She asked tentavily. " Oh, La Rosa Rouge."He replied, hoping she liked that resturant." La Rosa Rouge?" She asked faintly. "Ya, it's a fancy resturant. Warrick suggested it." He replied. " Okay..bye Nick!" She said softly. She was beggining to feel faint. _La Rosa Rouge! La Rosa Rouge...The most romantic resturant in Nevada. Sara Sidle, Takeout Junkie and Workaholic Extrodinare, was going to La Rosa Rouge. La Rosa Rouge. With a handsome man, nontheless. Wow. _She was going to look forward to this date...

Read, Rant, Rave!

Opinions are very welcome!

Merry Christmas!

M16 Dec. 23


	2. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters or the show CSI. This prose is merely a way to express my creativity and practise my writing.But people, Creativity is always better than Copying.

A/N: Second C2. More chapters coming soon. Thanks to **Heartagram69**, **LaydeeBear**,** missiemeghan **&** NickGilGreggonumber1fan** for the great reviews. And to any new Reviewers, thanks. Always great to hear from you!;)

-M16

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick nervously rang Sara's doorbell. He heard it chime several times before the door was opened. Out stepped a beautiful brunette wearing a floor-legnth dress the color of twilight. It was blue, with a hint of purple and peach. She had her hair straightened, and it was silky and shiny. Nick stared at her for a moment, wondering if this was really Sara. "Wow! Sar, you look Amazing!"Nick said, staring at her. "Uh, thanks Nick. You don't look so bad yourself. Changed your shirt, I see. Finnaly!" She said, smiling. Nick had traded his usual green shirt for a black-gray striped suit and a white tie. He offered her his arm, and she took it, smiling at his gentlemanly gesture.

As they arrived at the Beachside Resturant, Nick quickly jumped out, and ran to open the door for her. She followed him through the elegant doors, and up to the blood-red-colored podium. A black-tux-clad man awaited them. "Stokes, reservation for 7:30."The man quickly scanned the satin-covered reservation list. He motioned to a waitress in a black knee-legnth skirt and a fancy satin shirt, the exact same color as the podium. She smiled brightly and showed them to a small circular table, covered with a red tablecloth, with a hint of white tablecloth underneath. Several small red tealights burned slowly in white ceramic candle-holders surrounding a white ceramic vase, which contained three red roses. The light cast a flickering, romantic glow onto the table. Nick pulled out a chair for Sara, and she sat obdiently. He took the other chair, and he looked out the glass wall seperating them from the beach.He was instantly serenated by waiters and waitresses, asking if they would like champagne or wine. Nick suggested Yellow Tail, a brand of wine he had tried recently and loved, although it was very rare. He was suprised when they had it, and eagerly awaited the moment when Sara would try it. He was sure she would love it. "Mmm! This is great!" She proclaimed after the first sip. She glanced at the huge grin on Nick's face, and smiled shyly before taking a second sip.

An hour later, after delicious spinach-and-feta tortellini with rose sauce and to-die-for 'Petit pain d'épice du poire, a la mode' dainty little slivers of gingerbread cake, with a hazelnut-brown sugar coating,wrapped in phyllo-pastry, smothered in a brandy-and-pear sauce, Nick suggested they go for a little stroll down the beach. She did not refuse, and quickly took off her only pair of dressy shoes, black heels. She held them loosely in her hand, and they swung slowly from side to side as she walked along the beach, feeling the sand between her toes. Nick watched her for a minute. She was beautiful, walking along a beach like a free spirit, her twilight dress billowing behind her, the stars twinkling down at her. She turned to him, and he quickly ran over to catch up. They walked in silence for a few minutes, then Sara sudenly stopped at sat down on the ground. She motioned for him to sit as well, and he happily obeyed. He draped his arm around her shoulders, and stared up at the stars.

"Look!" He whispered slowly. "They're beautiful!" She whispered back, lost in the constallations. "You're beautiful!" He said, and she tore her head away from the stars to see him staring at her awefully. He leaned towards her, and caught her lips in a kiss. He quickly withdrew, although it pained him; her lips tasted exactly like the phyllo desserts, but he definately did not want to rush her. She stared at him for a second, then leaned in for another kiss. This one was much longer, and it had turned into an open-mouthed kiss, with his tounge massaging hers. She put her arm around him, and they kissed silently for several more moments. To Nick it seemed like forever before they broke it off, although after it seemed very brief. "Nick" She whispered slowly. "Yeah?" He replied, kissing her cheek. "I really don't want to stop this, but we have to get back to the lab. Shift starts in like, two hours." She replied tentatively. "Oh, yeah. Sorry Sar." He replied apoligtically. They stood, and walked hand-in-hand towards Nick's Denali.

45 Minutes Later, Sara's Apartment, Stll in the Denali

Although they had arrived several minutes earlier, Nick and Sara still had not made it out the door. They were still in their seats, but both were leaning into the kiss. "Nicky!" She replied after another two minutes, breaking off the kiss. "Oh, yeah, sorry. So I will, uh, see you later?" He said hoarsely. "Yeah." She said, hopping out. "Hey Nicky!" She said as she leaned back into the car. "I had a really great time with you tonight." She said slowly. He smiled, and leaned over for a final kiss. She kissed him back, and then turned to her apartment. She glanced back, and smiled when she saw him staring at her. She walked dazedly into her apartment, and then fell asleep on her couch.

She awoke 30 minutes later from her wonderful dream. Nick had kissed her for hours on a beach with the bright sun above them. She had turned over to pick up her cold, icy martini when suddenly- BANG! She had rolled onto the floor, and knocked over her cellphone. She picked it up and checked the time. 11:30 It said in bright blue lights. _Shit!_ She quickly stood up and walked over to the bathroom. She turned it on bleary-eyed, and the blast of cold water quickly woke her. She switched to the hot water, and washed her hair quickly. 5-minutes later, She jumped out, and quickly pulled on some jeans and her favourite blue t-shirt. She grabbed her keys and ran out to her own Denali, and soon she was pulling into the familiar Las Vegas Crime Lab parking lot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Another Chapter done! I don't know how many more to go, just going wherever it takes me. Any ideas? Email me. Thanks to all who review.Merry Boxing Day!

M16-Dec.26

Read, Rant, Rave!


	3. The Fluff

Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters or the show CSI. This prose is merely a way to express my creativity and practise my writing.But people, Creativity is always better than Copying.

A/N: Second C2. More chapters coming soon. Thanks to **Heartagram69**, **LaydeeBear, melliebee, Jessica Summers,GG3 ,Gaelic-Freak , missiemeghan & Nickgilgreggonumber1fan **for reviewing. And thanks to any other reviewers as well! I know I'm spelling Drive Thru the American way (I'm Canadian), but they are in America! The chess metaphors about Sophia just mean that she made a risky move, killing an important piece, leaving her important piece open.

Also, I know that Sophia became a detective, but in my story, she did'nt. She stayed a CSI. Just a little change.

-M16

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara entered the break room to find everyone already sitting around the table. Greg was tapping his foot impatiently. Nick was staring off into space, wondering if their date might have something to do with Sara's absence. Sophia was watching Grissom's frown with a small contented smile. They all looked up when she entered, and Sophia's smile turned into a frown. "Sara! How nice of you to join us tonight!" She said sarcastically. " Sorry Guys!" Sara quickly apoligized, ignoring Sophia. "It's okay, Sara. But please, call when you are going to be late." Grissom said, clearly annoyed. "Okay, have you guys wrapped up the D.B. in Henderson?" He directed towards Nick, who quickly snapped back to earth." Yeah. The Vic had a huge life insurance plan. All the money went to his son, who was broke. We found the weapon, a knife, on the son's night stand. DNA confirmed it was the Vic's. Case solved!" He said quickly. "Okay then, Greg & Sara, there's a kidnapping in Clark County. 2-year-old Jason Pontona was taken from his home. Nick, you're working solo. A shooting at the Monaco. Sophia and I are still working on our Double-homicide." Grissom informed them, and everyone went their seperate ways. Sara was somewhat relieved that Grissom had'nt put Nick and her together. She knew she could'nt resist him. He was a great kisser.

At the end of the shift, Nick was just about to reach for his coat when he heard Sara enter the locker room. "Hey Nick!" She said quietly. "Sara..." He replied hoarsly. "Do you want to grab some breakfast?" He said, regaining his composure. "Uh, sure." She said, trying to hide her eagarness. "Just let me get my purse. Meet me outside?" She said again, as she reached into her locker. He smiled at her, and walked out to his Denali. She leaned against her locker, thinking about him. _His lips were so beautiful. His kisses were perfect._ She stood there for a minute before realizing that she was keeping him waiting. She blushed a little, grabbed her purse and slammed her locker closed. She walked out of the building, and up to Nick's Standard-Issued Black Denali, which was waiting right by the entrance. She hopped in, and leaned in to give Nick a quick kiss, but somehow it turned into a open-mouthed, 2-minute kiss. She smiled as she pulled away, and Nick put the car in drive.

Sophia sat in her Denali, 5 spaces away, watching them. A smile tugged at her lips. _Grissom does'nt know._ She thought to herself._It will destroy him when he finds out. But who will tell him? And who will be there for him when he falls? And how will he repay them? His trust. His respect. His loyalty. His POWER. _Sophia knew exactly what to do. She had played Conrad Ecklie, her old boss, the same way. She had won. She was his right, and his left, hand. She had been poised for the Dayshift Supervisor. It was hers. She could smell it. But then, she had made the wrong move. She had taken Ecklie's Queen, destroying his trust and betraying her loyalty. She had taken his queen, leaving her King free to him. He had taken it, and won. She was demoted to Grissom's shift, instead of the Dayshift Supervisor Position she had almost had. Now Ecklie had to pay. And she knew exactly who would help her. Grissom.

"So, where do we want to eat?" Nick asked her. "McDonald's. Drive Thru." Sara dared. "Whatever you want." Nick replied, smiling. Sara spotted the big yellow M, and Nick turned into the Drive-Thru lane. "Welcome to McDonalds! Can I take your order please?" A yellow and red machine asked. "Uh, can I have a breakfast burrito combo, with Coke." Nick said. "And, um." He turned to Sara. "A Bacon & Egg McMuffin combo. Apple Juice." She recited. "Thank you for ordering!" The machine answered. Nick drove through, and a Brunette woman handed them their meals. "So, where are we going?" Nick asked her. "You're driving. Anywhere you want." She replied. "Anywhere?" He asked.

Nick parked his Denali in front of a red and orange townhouse. Nick grabbed the McDonald's bag and hopped out. Sara followed him to the door, where he pulled out a set of keys and opened it.He led her inside, and his place was cleaner than Sara expected. Sara had never been to Nick's house. He rarely invited anyone over, since that crazy man had stalked him."Pretty nice...for a guy!" She commented, glancing around. Her eyes rested on a giant-sized, blue bag with Palm Trees and suns. The exotic logo said 'Blue Hawaiian'. "Where'd you find this?" She asked. Everyone loved Greg's famous Blue Hawaiian coffee, but it was impossible to find. Greg prided himself on that secret, and had sworn he would never tell a soul."Well...Remember when we had that new DNA girl, Chandra. Well, I bet Greg that she would'nt last the shift. And she did'nt. So he had to tell me where to buy Blue Hawaiian." Nick said slyly. "What would he have gotten, if he won?" Sara asked curiosly. "Oh, he wanted me to hook him up with one of my sister's friends, Diane. Needless to say, she never would have gone out with him anyway." Nick laughed."Will you tell me, Nicky?" She asked slowly, sexily. "Maybe I will.."He replied, staring into her brown eyes. "But, of course, there's a price." He said slyly. "What's that?" She asked, inching closer to him. "Well.. A kiss?" He asked her slowly. "It's a deal..." She said, closing up the space between them. The kiss lasted for several moments, when another kiss began. The bag lay forgotten on the table, as Nick and Sara kissed fevorly on the couch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know this chapter was kind of short, but I don't really want to go into too much fluff. Just let your imaginations do the imaginaing, so there is more time and room for Sophia's evil plotting. Reviews, Opinions, Comments & Ideas are always welcome.

Happy New Year!

M16-Dec. 31

Read, Rant, Rave!


	4. The Drinks

Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters or the show CSI. This prose is merely a way to express my creativity and practise my writing.But people, Creativity is always better than Copying.

A/N: Second C2. More chapters coming soon. I know that Mia dissapeared a few episodes ago, but the newest DNA person is really scary, so Mia stayes in my story. Thanks to **Heartagram69** & **LaydeeBear **for their constant thoughts, comments & opinions. This chapter is dedicated solely to you! Your reviews are my inspiration and my constant reminder to hurry up and write another chapter. So here it is; the second chapter I've written in 1 day! Wo0t! Happy New Year Everyone!

-M16

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophia sat at the break table, staring at the looks Nick & Sara were exchanging curiously. She wondered if it was really serious between them. _She had to wait until she was certain of it to attack. She could wait. She could wait patiently for the day that Conrad Ecklie would look at her with respect and awe. And she knew that day would near. Revenge was sweet. Very sweet..._

"Hi guys!" Grissom's loud voice broke her out of her daydream. "Hey Gil!" She said enthusiastically. "Hi Grissom." Greg, Nick & Sara mumbled monotonusly. Sophia's excitement was starting to irritate Nick, and he was slightly relieved that he was not on Graveyard Shift. Sara had long before become annoyed with her, but most others had enjoyed her positive attitude. Sara thought that that would make Gil uncomfortable, but obviously it did not. "So, did you guys find Jason Pontana yet?" Grissom asked Sara & Greg. "Not yet. We got a kidnapping letter though. We're gonna go see if Jackie got us any viable prints off it. " Greg informed Grissom. "Ok, then. Nick, how is your solo going?" Grissom asked, turning to Nick, who was currently making faces at Sara. He quickly recovered himself and turned back to Grissom. "Um, well, I found a guard with a grudge. Bobby's checking the bullet Doc recovered from the Vic's head. He should page me soon." Nick said, not missing a beat, although there was a smattering of blush creeping into his cheeks." Well, then. Let's go check out our suspect, Sophia. Brass finnaly located him. A diner off the strip." Grissom told Sophia, as he stood and turned to leave, missing Nick's embarassment.

Sara got up to make some coffee, a rare blend she had found in a special shop a little birdy had told her about. As she pulled out the small blue bag from her knapsack, Greg stared at her. "Where'd you..How'd you..What..." He fumbled along his words. Sara smiled at him mischiviously. Greg suddenly noticed the smile on Nick's face, and promptly bitch-slapped him. "Nick! Man, you promised you woul'dnt tell anyone where to get my baby, my Blue Hawaiian!" He said, a hint of pain reflecting in his whiny voice. "Well.. Sara and I had a little deal. My end was definately worth our friendship, Greg." Nick said, smiling knowingly at Sara. "Nick! What could Sara have possibly given you that I couldnt?" Greg said, stung and sarcastic at the same time. "Well.. is that Greg Sanders offering to give me a blowjob?" Nick said sarcastically. Greg's eyes grew wide. "What? Sara.Gave.You.A.Blowjob.?

Greg said, trying furiously to put all the pieces together. "Greggo, Man. Don't you like Blowjobs? Sara makes a great one!" Nick said, smiling at the look of confusement on Greg's face. "The drink, you moron!" Sara blurted out to Greg, the priceless look on his face far too much for her.

Greg finnaly realized hat they meant several moments later. "Oh.. Like the drink?" Greg asked cluelessly. Sara and Nick exploded in laughter. Mia poked her head out of the DNA lab curiosly, and walked towards the sound of nonstop laughter echoing through the hallways. "Hey guys... What did I miss that prompted this volcanic explosion of laughter?" She asked curiosly. "Well.. We were just explaining to Greggo that Sara's blowjob is way better than Greg's friendship." Nick said, trying hard to keep a straight face. Mia stared at him as if he were crazy. "The drink, you know." Sara informed her, already erupting into fits of giggles. Mia caught on much faster than Greg had, and laughed at the still-confused look on Greg's face. "Okay, Guys. Back to work!" Mia scolded them, giggling herself, and her chuckles echoed in the hallway as she returned to her processing. She knew that this friedly flirting was common amoung the LVPD Crime Lab, but this was going a little farther. She began to wonder if there was something between Sara and Nick. They certainly seemed to be getting along better than usual. She smiled to herself. _They would make a perfect couple!_

Nick's beeper went off several minutes later, as He and Sara were still laughing at Greg. "Well. That's Bobby. My bullet's in." He informed them, as he stood up. He waved to Greg and winked at Sara. She blushed slightly. "Greg, come on. Let's go see if our kidnapping letter came up with any prints." He followed her silently, still trying to digest the whole 'blowjob' thing.

As Sara hopped into her Denali at the end of the shift, her phone rang. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the little screen light up with the words 'Nick Stokes'. "Hello?" She said into the phone. "Hey, beautiful. Hungry?" Nick's voice echoed into her ear. "Will we get to eat before lunch time, this time?" She asked him coyly. "Maybe." He replied sexily. "Meet me at my house in 20?" He asked her. "Sure. I'll eat first, though." She said. "Yeah...You need your energy." He told her huskily. "Nicky!" She laughed. "See you." She said. She heard his reply before she hung up. "See you, beautiful." She felt her heart soar every time he called her that. She longed to see him. To kiss him. To love him. He loved her like no man ever had. He treated her lovingly and respectfully. He cared about her. _He loved her. _She had waited 5 years for Grissom to love her, oblivious to the fact that Nick already loved her. Her feelings for him were undeniable. Sara shivered when she realized that he was the only man she could think of starting a family with.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The plots will start soon. I know that im droning on a little, but hey, would a whole book be as fun to read if it was 1 page long?

Snickers love is so easy and fun to write anywayz! Although, I think I might add a little Cath/Warrick too. They just go together.

GO SNICKERS!

M16- Jan.1st

Read, Rant, Rave!


	5. The Idea & The Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters or the show CSI. This prose is merely a way to express my creativity and practise my writing.But people, Creativity is always better than Copying.

A/N: Second C2. Dedicated in memory of Tim 'Speed' Speedle (CSI:Miami). Speed was my favourite character (I only liked 3 characters; do'nt watch it very often).The song used, I'll Be, by Edwin Mc Cain, has been repeating in my head for days. It kinda sounds like Nick. Thanks to all reviewers! The more reviews I get, the faster I want to write more chapters hint,hint. Another chapter should be done by tonight, but I will only post when I get 16 reviews for this chapter. Hehe.. Bribing!

-M16

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TWO WEEKS LATER

Sara and Nick were lazing around in Nick's double bed, when he suddely sat up. "Sara.. I love you." He told her. "Me too" She replied, leaning in, to kiss him. After several moments, Nick broke the kiss. He stared into her big, brown eyes. "Sara...Will you move in with me?" He asked her hesitantly. "What?" She asked, somewhat dazed. "Will you move in with me?" He asked again, his voice faltering. "Oh, Nicky." She replied. After a moment of thinking she said. "Okay." Nick smiled at her, and he kissed her neck. His hand slid down towards her thigh. She moaned. She kissed him hungrily. He returned her touches, and they gave away to their desire.

Several hours later, As they lay twisted together, Nick slowly detched himself, and slipped out of bed. He put on his maroon silk bathrobe, and went into his kitchen to make something to eat. Sara awoke to hear Nick's voice singing to her.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful _

_Stop me and steal my breath _

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth _

_Tell me that we belong together _

_Dress it up with the trappings of love _

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

She smiled to herself. He was a terrible singer.

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll Be loves suicide _

_I'll Be better when I'm older_

_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

She turned to him.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof_

_My love is alive and not dead_

He set down a tray on his nightstand and kissed her.

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll Be loves suicide _

_I'll Be better when I'm older_

_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

He sat down on the bed as she leaned against his headboard. "Hungry?" He asked her. "You always make me hungry, baby." She said, grinning hugely. He took a silver cover off of a plate, and revealed two Snickers bars. She grinned even bigger, and giggled. "I love Snickers." She commented happily. "Snickers. Sara & Nick!" Nick told her happily, obviously proud of his anagram. She laughed at him and grabbed one of the bars. He reached for the other, and they sat in silence, reveling in the power of Snickers." I'll move in next Friday!" Sara proclaimed. She had'nt been spending much time at home anyways. Nick smiled and kissed her.

A light knock at his office door startled Gil Grissom. He looked up to see Sara looking at him sheepishly. "Uh, Hi Gris. Do you have a minute?" She asked him. "Uh, Yeah." He replied. "What can I do for you?" He asked her. "I, um, well, I'm moving." She said hesitantly. "Oh? Back to San Fransico?" He asked her, wondering if this might have something to do with him turning her down. "No, no. Just a few blocks away." She said embarassedly. "Why?" He inquired. "Well, um. I'm moving in with, um, my boyfriend." She said, her cheeks turning pink. Grissom stared at her. _Sara had moved on? She had a boyfriend? She had asked him out only 3 weeks ago!_ Thoughts raced through his mind."Well, um, that's good. Uh, why are you telling me?" He asked her slowly. "Well, um. She held up a sheet of paper. The words 'Change of Adress ' were typed in bold at the top. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." He mumbled. He took the sheet from her silently, and she turned to leave. "Uh, thanks, Sara." He said. She nodded, and left his office. Grissom sat staring off into space, contemplating this dramatic change in Sara's personal life.

"Hey, Gil!" A high-pitched voice broke him out of his daydream. He turned to see Sophia strolling into his office. "Uh, Hi Sophia." He said. "I enjoyed dinner with you yesterday." She whispered to him, reminding him of their small 'date'. Sophia had made him a frozen T.V. dinner. Gil despised those little packages of purely processed foods. He had politely eaten his anyways, trying not to puke. Sophia noticed the sheet Grissom was clutching in his hand. 'Change of Adress' it said. Sophia smiled widely when she noticed Sara's name on it. "What's that, Gil?" She asked, already certain of what it was. "Oh, a Change of Adress form. Sara Sidle is moving in with her boyfriend!" He said dazedly, compeletly unsure of why he was telling Sophia. Sophia smiled wider, and knew that the time had come for her attack.

"Oh, Nick Stokes, right?" She said. "What? What about Nick?" He asked her confusedly. "Sara is moving in with her boyfriend, Nick Stokes. They've been going out for a few weeks. You have'nt noticed?" She asked innocently. "WHAT?" Grissom shouted. _Nick was going out with Sara? Nick was moving in with her?_ Then he began to piece it together. _That's why Sara was so reluctant to tell him about why she was moving in with! That's why they had been looking at each other differently lately. That's why there had been so much more laughter around the lab! _"What? You mean, you did'nt know? I would have told you, but I just assumed you knew and were ignoring it!" Sophia said, acting very inncocent and suprised. "SARA IS GOING OUT WITH, NO, MOVING IN WITH NICK?" He shouted at her. "Yeah." Sophia said slowly, impressed how angry at upset he was. He stood qickly, knocking his chair to the floor. He walked towards the locker room, where he found Sara pinned up against the wall, Nick kissing her fervorusly. "Oh, My, God!" He said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Another chapter coming out later today, or tommorow. What will happen to Snickers now? Will Grissom and Sophia break them up? Or will they survive?Find out soon!

Happy New Year's Day (Australia) and Happy Bank Holiday (Scotland).

M-16

PS: Daily Calendars Rok!


	6. The Angst & The Bullet

Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters or the show CSI. This prose is merely a way to express my creativity and practise my writing.But people, Creativity is always better than Copying.

A/N: Second C2. Chapter dedicated to all my reviewers. You guys rock! Name changed to I'll Be. You'll find out why soon...

-M16

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SARA! NICK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Grissom's voice echoed through the hallways. Nick released Sara, and the backed away from each other slightly, staring at Grissom. He looked angrier than anyone had ever seen him. "SARA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING MOVING IN WITH HIM? I DO NOT WANT, NO, I REFUSE TO ALLOW YOU TO LIVE WITH HIM, OR DATE HIM, OR ANYTHING WITH HIM!" Grissom was screaming at them. All of the lab techs and CSI's stopped what they were doing to watch Grissom's Temper Tantrum. "NICK! HOW DARE YOU EVEN ASK HER TO DO ANYTHING! YOU TWO WILL BE THE DEATH OF THIS LAB, THIS CITY, THIS STATE, THIS COUNTRY! NICK YOU MAY NOT MOVE IN WITH HER! I FORBID YOU TO! I WILL FIRE YOU!" Nick and Sara stared at him speechlessely.

Catherine heard the commotion and ran up to them. "Gil, what the hell are you doing? What is going on?" She asked him angrily. "THEY CANNOT MOVE IN TOGETHER! THEY CANNOT! I WILL NOT ALLOW THEM TO!" He screamed. Catherine looked between the two of them. "Sara and Nick are... Moving in together?" She asked. "WELL WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I HAVE BEEN TELLING YOU FOR THE LAST TEN MINUTES?" He roared."Gil! Lower your voice. You are getting out of control. Sara and Nick have the right to live where they want. They are allowed to have a life!" She scolded him. "NO! THEY CANNOT! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" He screamed. Sophia came running up to him. "Gil, Gilly. Calm down, sweetie." She soothed. "NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, SOPHIA! AND DO NOT CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN! I AM NOT YOUR 'SWEETIE'." He yelled at her. Her face fell. The plan had not worked. He was way too upset.He was supposed to calm down, and lean on her for support. Instead he too rejected her. Her face grew hot, and with a little "Harummph" ,She ran from the room.

"Look Grissom, Sara and I love each other. We are going to move in together. We are dating. We have been for the last 3 weeks!" Nick yelled at him. "Ever since you turned _her _down! You can't keep dangling her in front of you, like a fish waiting on a stick. You have to either take her down and love her, or set her free. She is a human being, you know. She is allowed to have a life!" Nick's anger towards this man that had done such evil things to Sara, his Sara, the girl he loved most in the world. Gil stared at him fumingly. "Let's go, Sara." Nick said, grabbing his bag and slinging his arm around her shoulders. Grissom stared at thenm fro a second, then grabbed his gun from his holster and shot Nick. "Gil!" Catherine screamed at him. Sara looked at the falling Nick, blood pouring from his chest. "Nicky..Nicky.." She sobbed as she fell to her knees. "Baby, wake up. Wake up!" She cried. Then she suddenly turned at ran at Grissom. "What the hell is your problem! You old, evil bastard! Why the hell would you do that? What the fuck is wrong with you?" She punched him as she screamed at him. He doubled over, and fell down. She turned and ran towards Nick. Warrick was watching from the side, and as he saw Nick fall to the ground, he had automatically pulled out his cellphone and dialed 911. They came within 5 minutes. Sara, Greg and Catherine went with Nick and the ambulance. Warrick stayed to watch Grissom. "Don't you dare move, or I will have to kill you, Grissom." He said seethingly. _Anyone who hurt Nick Stokes was no friend of his. Anyone who hurt Nick, or any of his family of co-workers, would have to pay. And this man had hurt Nick. Bad. He would have to pay. Big time._

Nick woke up 2 hours after his surgery to see Sara crying beside him, and Catherine, Greg & Warrick standing at the foot of his bed. "Sara.." He said feebly. "Nicky, Oh, Nicky!" Sara cried, and hugged him. "I though I'd lost you..." She whispered into his ear. "Honey, If I can help it, I definately do not want to lose you!" He assured her. The other 3 stood watching the two, completely unfamiliar with the people in front of them. They never knew Sara to cry. "Hey guys!" Nick greeted them cheerfully. "Hey man! You scared us!" Warick said, a small smile on his face. Catherine was leaning aginst him, and he had his arm slung around her shoulder. "Nicky..." Catherine said slowly, tears brimming in her eyes. She turned to rest her head in Warrick's chest. He hugged her, and Greg smiled at both of the couples. He felt somewhat lonely. "Hey, Greggo!" Nick adressed him. Gregg moved closer to the bed and squeezed Nick's hand. Sara was still hugging Nick, but after several minutes, she withdrew and sat back down. She took his other hand, and Nick squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's okay, Honey. It's okay." He told her, as he lovingly massaged her hand.

They all stood for several more minutes, before a nurse entered and shooed Catherine and Warrick, who seemed plastered together, and Greg, out of the room. Warrick lead Catherine out, as she was refusing to let go of him, and Greg followed them, still in shock. (Greg's Thoughts) _Someone had been shot inside the lab, his safe, warm haven. Nick, his best CSI buddy, had been shot. And, to top it off, Grissom had shot him. Grissom, the cool, composed, emotionless supervisor._ Greg would definately need to see a councillor. He felt numb, scared and relieved, all at the same time. He just needed some sleep. They all did. He walked around the waiting room meaninglessly. Suddenly, a voice broke his concetrated pacing. "Greg! Oh, god, Greg! What happened?" Mia's usually calm voice sounded hysterical. "Greg! Greg!" She screamed, walking towards him. She hugged him tightly. "Oh Greg! They said someone was shot! I could'nt find you! I thought, Oh, Greg!" Greg stood motionlessly, allowing Mia to bury her head in his chest. He somehow managed to raise his arms around her.

Several minutes later, she broke away from him. "Who was it? Who was shot?" She questioned him. "Nick." Greg said slowly. "Is he okay? Is he alive?" She questioned, on the verge of starting another batch of tears. Greg regained his voice, and managed to reply. "Yeah..He had surgery, but he's alive. I saw him a little while ago. He will be fine. Sara's with him." "Oh my god, Greg. Who did this to him? Why?" She asked, her tears spilling again. Greg's small voice replied. "Grissom." _Grissom. Grissom had done this to Nick. What the hell happened? Why the hell would Grissom shoot Nick? _In his mind full of questions, he knew only one answer. _What will happen to Grissom? HE WILL PAY FOR THIS!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Like it? This is one of the last chapters. Thinking about making a sequel...

Comments, Opinions and/or ideas? Put it in a review!

Unhappy return to school,

M-16

_Read,Rant, Rave!_


	7. The Bling & The Sting

Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters or the show CSI. This prose is merely a way to express my creativity and practise my writing.But people, Creativity is always better than Copying.

A/N: Second C2. Grissom probobly would'nt shoot Nick, but he lost it. KK?

Dedicated in memory of Mia Dickerson. We miss you!

-M16

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara awoke on a loveseat, covered with a blanket and a pillow, to hear Nick's voice singing that song again.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful _

_Stop me and steal my breath _

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth _

_Tell me that we belong together _

_Dress it up with the trappings of love _

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

She smiled at him. He was watching her, a small smile playing on his face. He began to sing the chorus, and Sara joined him.

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll Be loves suicide _

_I'll Be better when I'm older_

_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

They sung together, eyes never leaving the other, smiles on their faces.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof_

_My love is alive and not dead_

Sara faltered at the word 'dead'. Nick motioned her closer, and whispered to her. " You are my survival. You are my living Proof. My love for you is alive, and so am I. Without you I would be dead. I love you Sara. " She smiled and tears streamed down her face. "That was beautiful Nicky." She whispered. "So are you, Sara." He whispered back, and she kissed him. They stood for several minutes, until a voice woke them from their trance. "Ahem." They both looked up to see Conrad Ecklie at the door, looking very impatient. "I hate to break this up, but I have to get statements from you two. The sheriff assigned me this case, and I really must solve it soon." He said rudely and proudly. "Okay, Ecklie." Nick said, and turned to Sara. "I'll go first. You can go get something to drink." He told her quietly. "Okay. See you soon, Nicky." She said, ruffling his hair. She stood, bent down and kissed his forehead, then straigtened her back and walked slowly towards the door. She turned, and said. "Nicky, you want anything?" "Uh, sure. Get me a Coke and, uh, a Snickers bar." He winked at her. She smiled, and left the room. Nick watched her go. Ecklie was still standing in the doorway, curiously watching them. "Okay, Ecklie. Wanna start?" Nick asked. "Uh, yeah. So, tell me, everything that happened." Ecklie said, all buisness. "Well..." Nick began.

Sara walked through the unfamilliar hallways, searching for some vending machines. She finnaly found some inside a waiting room. She entered, and was suprised to see Catherine and Warrick asleep on a loveseat. They too had been given pillows and a blanket. Warrick had his arms around Catherine protectively, and they were spooned aginst each other. She smiled. Sara noticed other people asleep on loveseats around them too. Another of the loveseats contained some familliar faces. Sara walked towards it, and found Mia, the DNA girl, asleep in Greg's arms. Greg seemed to still be in shock. She sat on a seat beside them, and ruffled Greg's hair. He awoke quickly, very unaware of where he was and what he was doing. He felt a very steady source of heat against his body. He looked down and became very suprised when he saw Mia. He then looked up and saw Sara smiling at him. "Hey. Look who got himself a little teddy bear?" She commented. He looked at her speechlessely, and then it all came back.

_Grissom screaming at someone. Everyone was staring at them. Nick grabbed Sara and started to walk away. Catherine screaming. "NO, GIL!" And then the bullet entering Nick's body. Blood splurted everywhere. Everyone was silent, except for Sara. Then it all went black._

"How is he?" Greg asked quietly, as to not wake Mia. "He's fine. Ecklie's taking his statement now." Sara informed him. "You can go see him in about half an hour." She added. "Okay. I'll get Mia up." Greg informed her with a small grin. Sara flashed him a grin in return, and stood. "I'll go wake up Cath and Warrick." She whispered. She walked slowly towards Warrick and Catherine. She bent down, and whispered. "Wake up, little lovebirds!" Warrick woke suddenly, and tensed up. But as he felt Catherine snuggel against him, he instantly relaxed. "Morning, Sara. How's Nick?" He whispered to her. "He's fine. You can see him in half an hour. Wake Cath up!" She whispered back, and walked around the room to see if there were any other new LVPD couples. Satisfied that there was not, she walked over to the vending machines, while the two guys woke up their partners.

"Mia...Mia.." Mia heard someone calling her name, and a hand rubbing her back. She opened her eyes and saw Greg staring at her. "Morning, Mia!" He chirped. "Uh, Hi Greg." She said, embarrassed. She sat up, and looked around. She saw Warrick waking Cath in the Loveseat beside theirs. "Cath..Hey, honey. Wake up." Catherine heard Warrick's low voice calling her. She opened her eyes and looked up. She snuggled in more when she saw Warrick smiling at her. "Hey, honey." He whispered. She smiled up at him, and he kissed her forehead. They lay together for several moments, just enjoying the warmth of each other." As much as I'd love to stay and snuggel with you all day, Honey, we probobly should get up and go see Nick." He whispered, and brushed her hair out of her face. "Okay.." She sighed, and sat up. She spotted Mia looking very embarrased, Greg sitting beside her, Sara at the vending machine, and other people she did'nt know. Warrick eased himself up beside her, and she turned to face him. "Morning, Warrick." She said, smiling. She leaned up and kissed him. He smiled back at her, and stood up. "I'm gonna go find out what and when breakfast is." He told her, and she smiled at him.

Warrick walked into an Office with the words ' Food Distrubuition' on it. He walked in without knocking, and began. "Hi, do you know where I can get some.." He stopped talking when he saw who was in the office, and what they were doing. "Tina?" He asked amazedly. His wife was sitting on the lap of a man he was knew, wearing nothing but a bra. She turned around, and grabbed a book off the desk to cover herself with. "Warrick, um, hey." She said quickly."What are you doing here?" She asked him. "My friend was shot, What the hell are you doing in here, with him?" He said angrily. "Micheal and I were just, um.." She answered, but was cut off by Warrick. "Making out!" He said. Tina looked at him shamefully. "Look, Warrick.." She was again cut off. "Don't bother, Tina. It's over. You can have the house." He said quickly, and left her with a few tears pouring down her face.

Warrick stalked back into the waiting room with a strange look on his face. It was half angry, half relieved. He walked over to Catherine, who stood. "What's wrong, Warrick?" She asked, a look of concern on her face. "Nothing, Honey. Nothing." He said as he pulled her into a hug and leaned down to kiss her. "Warrick, what are you doing?" She asked as she broke the kiss. "Something I've wanted to do for a while!" He said, and kissed her again. "But, what about, your wife?" Catherine asked, again breaking the kiss. "It's over, baby." He said, and kissed her again. This time she had no complaints, and they kissed for several long, romantic minutes. Then it was Warrick that broke the kiss. "C'mon. Let's go see Nick now." He said, and she grabbed his waist as they walked through the halls. Sara stood smiling, rooted beside the machines. She had seen them kiss, and knew that they just 'Fit' together. She snapped back to her task, and quickly picked up the two cokes and two Snickers bars. Snickers had quickly become her favourite food.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ahh, Snickers Fluff...

Remember to review!

M-16


	8. The Confessions & The Family

Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters or the show CSI. This prose is merely a way to express my creativity and practise my writing.But people, Creativity is always better than Copying.

A/N: Second C2. Dedicated to the makers of the Snickers bar. GO SNICKERS!

-M16

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ecklie had taken their statements, and everyone had left to go back to work, or home to sleep. Only Sara remained by Nick's side. They sat holding hands, when suddenly Sara sat up straighter. "Nicky..I have to tell you something." She said solemly. "Okay, honey." He said, slightly amused by her gravelly tone. "Well, I never told anyone about this." She said. "Except Grissom." She added painfully. Nick realized that this was hard for Sara and he sat up straighter also. He took both of her hands. "Go on, Honey." He said quietly. "I was in foster care since I was 8. My parents used to fight, all the time. They were always screaming, and throwing things. Sometimes they hurt each other. Mom had a broken leg, and arm. Dad had to get stiches in his head. We were always going to the hospital. Then, one night, It went further. Mom was yelling about him not paying the bills. Ther was screaming, and the sound of something hitting flesh. Then silence. I ran into the room, and found Dad on the floor. Blood was pouring out of his chest. Mom was lying on the floor next to him, covered in blood, holding a knife. I ran out of the room, and called the police." She took a deep breath, trying to hold back tears. "I always felt guilty about that. I had called the people who had taken my mother away. Who took me, and put me in 48 different foster homes over 23 years." She said, tears freely flowing down her cheeks. "I called them..." She said sadly. Nick pulled her closer. "Honey, It's not your fault. Honey...It's okay" He soothed her. "I called them.." She whispered again.

"Sara, I have something to tell you too." He whispered, and she sat back down on her seat, clutching his hand. "I was 9. She was a last-minute babysitter. She came into my room, and sat down on my bed. She told me that I was a handsome, good boy. She told me that that was how good boys were rewarded. She took off my shirt, and massaged my chest. I stood still, scared as hell. Then, she reached down, and put her hands inside my pants. She took them off, and then she took off her own clothes. I was in shock. I lay still, staring at the ceiling. The she got on top of me. I cried, and she told me to stop crying. " Nick gulped for air. "After...After she stopped, she got up, and put her clothes on. She told me I was a good boy, and good boy's should'nt tell. I just lay there, and after she left, I took a shower. I felt dirty. I never told anyone, not even my mother or sisters. But, I told Catherine." He said, tears also pouring down his face. Sara bent down to hug him again, and they cried together. Sara's lips soon found Nick's, and they kissed for several minutes, until a loud commotion at the door startled them.

"Where is he?" Bill Stokes's loud voice broke out. "Oh, I don't know, Bill." His wife's voice broke out. A nurse pointed them into the room. "Pancho!" Bill said, walking over to hug him. "Oh, Pancho! First you get buried alive, now you get shot!" He said, slightly angry." Bill, stop harassing him!" His wife scolded him, as she came up to give Nick a hug. "Nicky, you really worried us!" She said. The two suddenly noticed Sara, who was still clutching his hand and looking very out-of-place. "Oh, who are you?" Bill asked her. "Bill, don't be rude. Nicky, dear, who is your friend here?" She asked Nick. "Mom, Cisco. This is my girlfriend, Sara." He said proudly. Sara smiled at his parents, who smiled and hugged her too." Nicky! Why did'nt you tell us!" His mom said happily. "Now, dear. I'm Nick's mother, and this is his father, Judge Bill Stokes." His mother said excietledly. "Your sister are going to be sooo happy, Nicky!" His mother told him, ushering Sara to sit. "So, when did you two meet? Where? When was your first date, first kiss, everything. Spill!" His mother said, and Sara glanced at Nick before she began.

Three hours later, after his parents had left, Nick again took her hand. "Sorry about that. They're pretty lively." He apoligized. "It's okay Nicky. It was kind of fun." She told him. "Sara, when Ecklie took my satement this morning, I asked him a question." Nick said quietly. "What question?" She asked curiously. "What will happen, to Grissom." Nick said slowly. Sara became silent, waiting for his reply. "Ecklie said he will be fired, and have to do 2-6 years in prison." Sara gasped. "I know.. he probobly deserves it, but Nicky!" She said, slightly feeling guilty. "I know, Honey. I feel guilty too. But he pulled the trigger. He lost it. He did this to himself, not us." He told her. "He said Catherine would get Graveyard Supervisor. She is allowed to choose her people. She is allowed to have 6. She doe'snt know yet. She is still pretty shoken up. But Warrick wil help her." He soothed her. She laughed at the last part.

"You are allowed to leave tommorow." The nurse informed them. "But no field work! For at least a week!" She added, smiling. Nick and Sara smiled at each other, and they prepared for another night at the hospital. This time, they would move the loveseat to right beside the bed, so they could be closer. They lay together for hours, singing and talking and telling secrets. As he watched her sleep, Nick knew Sara was the perfect girl for him. _And tommorow, they would go home. To their home, the one they now shared. _Nick smiled, and began to sing to himself again.

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll Be loves suicide _

_I'll Be better when I'm older_

_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know this one is kinda short. Oh well. The end of the story is coming near, only 1 or 2 more chapters.

Enjoy it while you still can!

Happy; Happy day!

-M-16


	9. The Proposal & The Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own them, never will. But people, creativity is always better than copying!

A/N: Last Chapter.Sequel coming soon. I have just found my passion: songfics. They're so easy, and fun too! I will also be writing a ton of songfics, as well as several more snickers fluffs and yobling fluffs. Check them out!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11 MONTHS LATER

Sara stood in front of their bathroom mirror. Clad in a new red dress that Nick had bought her, she prepared for their date. Nick had insisted that he would not tell her where they were going, and Sara was feeling very curious. "Ready, Honey?" He called out. "Just a minute, Nicky." She replied, taking one last glance at herself. She walked into their living room, where Nick was waiting nervously, clad in a Black tux. "Let's go!" She said smiling. He stood, and offered her his arm. She took it, and he led her out to his Denali. "So, where are we going?" She asked. "Honey, If I told you, it would'nt be a suprise!" He replied, laughing."You'll find out soon.." He added mysteriosly.

They arrived half an hour later at a fammilar resturant beside Lake Mead. Sara saw it, and smiled at Nick. "So this is where you're taking me?" She said smugly. "Yeah...It is." He replied smiling. They entered, and an Usher automatically took them to the table they had been to before. Sara had a feeling Nick had made reservations very early. After their dinner, Nick led Sara towards the beach. They walked in silence for a few minutes, until Nick suddenly stopped. "Close your eyes..." He told her softly, covering her eyes with his hands. "I have a little suprise for you.." He whispered into her ear. Sara smiled. He led for several minutes. He stopped, and slowly whipered into her ear. "Open your eyes..." Sara obeyed, and was amazed to see hundreds of little torches leading up a trail. "Nicky..." She breathed. He smiled, and began to hum the opening lines of their favourite song.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful _

_Stop me and steal my breath _

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth _

_Tell me that we belong together _

_Dress it up with the trappings of love _

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

He began to lead her up the trail. She was mesmerized by the lights.

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll Be loves suicide _

_I'll Be better when I'm older_

_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life _

As they approached the end of the trail, Sara saw a blanket spread out on the ground, covered with rose petals. It was surrounded by more torches and small bouquets of roses.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof_

_My love is alive and not dead_

Sara turned to him, eyes full of awe, and spotted him knealing on the ground. He was holding out a small red heart-shaped jewlery box, with a gold and diamond engagement ring inside. Suddenly, he began to change the words of his song.

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll Be here for you_

_I'll Be your laundry folder_

_I'll Be your lovin' husband_

Sara began to feel tears prick her eyes. It was all so beautiful. "Sara Sidle, I have loved you since I first met you. I have had the best year of my life since we decided to take our relationship to the next level. You are the light of my life, and It would give me the greatest pleasure if you would be my wife. Will you marry me, Sara Sidle?" He said slowly, staring at her. She looked at him for a moments, then broke into a smile and nodded. "Yeah, Nicky!" She said, tears pouring down her face. They both started grinning like fools. "Nicky!" She gasped as she examined the ring. He smiled, and sat her down on the blanket. They sat together for hours, kissing, singing, talking and just holding each other.

Epilogue:

Sara and Nick married on that same beach, three months later. All of Nick's sisters and parents came to the Wedding. Lindsey was their flower girl, Nick's 8 -year-old nephew was their ring bearer, Catherine was the Maid of Honour, and Warrick was the best man. Needless to say, The traditional Maid of Honour/Best Man kiss lasted long enough to be in the Guiness World Records. The Flower Girl/ Ring Bearer kiss lasted less than 3 seconds. (Lindsey prefers older men!)

The song, I'll Be, played at their wedding. Ecklie was not invited, although all of the Graveyard Lab Techs, and some of the Days Techs, were there. Snickers were served.

Oh, and Grissom served 3 years in prison. He greatly enjoyed the small insects that lived in his cell wall, and was given an extra month for attempting to take some of the wall back to his house to feed his new pets. He sustained a broken arm, leg and rib from Sara's attack. Sophia transferred to another Crime Lab, in hopes to dominate another Supervisor. She was unsucessfull.

THE END!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Done! A new sequel is coming out soon. About Snickers married life. Are they gonna become proud parents of a baby snickers? Find out soon!

Thanks to everyone for reviewing...

-M16

_Read, Rant, Rave!_


End file.
